


The Queen's Mistress

by miladydewinter



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Really cute and gay, Short, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miladydewinter/pseuds/miladydewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, King Louis XIII's mistresses bother Anne.</p><p>Until she finds one of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Mistress

King Louis XIII of France found comfort in his mistresses.

For years his wife, Queen Anne, struggled to come to terms with this little fact. It was well-known throughout court that her husband took many women to his bed who were not her, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was her fault.

Was she not pretty enough for him? Not exciting? Not entertaining? Many nights were spent puzzling it over, trying to work out just what it was that made her something less than he wanted.

And then came Constance.

Pretty, smart, no-nonsense Constance. When she told Anne that she was worth something, that Louis was a fool for not seeing how lucky he was to have her, Anne almost believed it.

Love was not something Anne had ever really considered or had time for. Rochefort said he loved her, and that turned out terribly. She had something with Aramis- a connection- that might’ve been love, but the idea scared him so much that he ran away to join a monastery.

Anne really did have terrible luck with men.

But then after months away with the training musketeers, the recently-married Constance d’Artagnan walked back into Anne’s life. And Anne was so relieved to see her she felt giddy, so happy she could barely breathe.

Anne found that her husband’s mistresses bothered her less after she’d taken one of her own.

They had to be discreet. Constance used a secret passage to sneak into the queen’s quarters at night. She and Louis had been sleeping in separate rooms for a while now, so there was no-one to know and nothing suspicious.

Anne found she liked Constance’s armour. She liked taking her time unlatching the buckles and tugging the leather away from her lover’s body, pressing kisses into her neck and collarbone as she did so. Constance, meanwhile, adored Anne’s lavish gowns. She didn’t get much chance to wear pretty dresses now, due to her active and more fast-paced lifestyle, but she still found joy in them. Some nights the women would pick out garments and dress each-other, and Anne would kiss Constance’s cheek and tell her she was the prettiest queen in all the land, and Constance would smirk and say it wasn’t possible, because the prettiest queen was standing before her.

French court is always a-flurry with news of the king’s mistresses. No-one ever thinks to talk about the queen’s.


End file.
